Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to online shopping. More particularly, embodiments relate to the use of search queries to define product attributes in electronic commerce (e-commerce) platforms.
A typical online shopping experience may involve a consumer conducting various searches on manufacturer or retailer web sites to identify products of interest. If the consumer's search terms match the information used in a particular product description, then that product might be included in the search results presented to the consumer. Because the product descriptions may often be generated, however, by the manufacturer or retailer there may be instances in which consumer expectations are not fully captured in the information being searched. Accordingly, there may be significant room for improvement with regard to providing consumers an accurate and fast mechanism to identify products of interest.